mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Cohen
Meyer Harris "Mickey" Nicholas Cohen is a character in L.A. Noire. Cohen is one of main villains during Cole Phelps's time on the Drug desk, along with Courtney Shelton. Biography Mickey Nicholas Cohen was born on July 29, 1937 to a Jewish family in Brooklyn, New York City. Cohen was a boxer in his youth, he mentions this during his meeting with Jack Kelso and Courtney Shelton. Mickey started working for Marina Family in 1973. He was Raul Marina II's right hand-man after Raul I's death, when II took over the organisation. Cohen is also the leader of Cohen's Gang spanning from Los Angeles to Chicago all the way back to his hometown of New York City. Always flanked by his BFF and Marina new Don, Raul Marina II, Cohen is also alleged to be the top kingpin of all the gangsters in Los Angeles, with a hand in the trade of everything from narcotics, to illegal weapons, to gambling, etc. Events of L.A. Noire Mickey is first mentioned in the case "A Slip of the Tongue", depending on how the interrogation goes, Steven Bigelow says "I want a mouthpiece. The organisation employs a very good one. He does a great job keeping Meyer Cohen out on the streets". This likely means that the auto-theft racket was controlled by Mickey too. Mickey is first seen in a newspaper found in "The Fallen Idol". He is at the Mocambo meeting with Courtney Shelton, who had orchestrated the Coolidge heist. Mickey offered Shelton $50,000 in return for all the army surplus morphine he and his fellow marines had stolen. Courtney refused the offer which forced Mickey to say to his men on the phone, "I think I want the kid dead...". He appears again in a newspaper found in "The Black Caesar", he and his gang are meeting with Shelton and Jack Kelso. Jack tells Cohen that they have him at enfilade, before signalling his men on the roof to shoot the near Cohen to show him they could have him killed. Cohen shrugs this off almost immediately, seeming more bothered about his suit and car. Kelso then says that they're going to get rid of the morphine, Mick tries to convince them otherwise but Kelso declines. This angers Cohen and seemingly sets up the events of "Manifest Destiny". Mickey is again seen in "The Set Up", he had made an arrangement with Carlo Arquero, manager of Albert Hammond. Hammond was set to take a dive and Mickey put a lot of money on the other fighter to win, as did a lot of other richer people. After Hammond wins the fight because he is too proud to flop, he runs away. Cohen sends his men out to find him, he also makes it clear to Arquero that he wants Hammond dead or he will kill him. Mickey's men don't get to Hammond but Arquero does, however, detectives Cole Phelps and Ray Buttowski also find him and end up killing Arquero and letting Hammond go. Mickey's final appearance is in the "Manifest Destiny", he ordered the death of Shelton, Kelso and the rest of their unit who were involved in the Coolidge heist. The first victim is Eddie McGoldrick who was killed in his club, the 111 Club, along with two musicians, Bittleston and Bowe. Phelps and Ray go to talk to Mickey who gives little to nothing away. They find out that he had ordered one of his men to kill Felix Alvarro. Phelps managed to kill the hitman before he could kill Alvarro. Mickey's men then kill various marines at the Post Office, a diner and Grauman's Theatre, each time Phelps and Ray had managed to kill the assassins. Mission Appearances *"The Fallen Idol" (mentioned) *"The Black Caesar" (mentioned) *"The Set-Up" *"Manifest Destiny" Gallery Cohen.jpg|Mickey at the bar. Cohen_drawm.png|Drawing of Cohen. Mickey_Cohen.jpg|Mickey with a cigarette. Cohen_and_Raul.jpg|Cohen and Raul II. Real_Mickey_Cohen.jpg|Real Mickey Cohen (middle) and Raul Marina II (left). Category:Characters Category:Scary! Category:The Godfather Category:Jewish Category:Spys Category:Marinas Category:Greedy Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:! Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Gang Leaders Category:Druggies Category:Criminals Category:L.A. Noire Category:Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Mobsters Category:Manipulators Category:Real Life People Category:Lawful Evil